Tasha Davenport
'''Tasha Davenport '''is the mother of Leo Dooley and wife to inventor Donald Davenport. She is also the stepmother of Adam, Bree, and Chase. __toc__ Background Tasha is Donald's wife, Leo's mother and Adam, Bree and Chase's step-mother. As a news reporter, she has shown to have met Donald on an online dating service and seems to enjoy a happy marriage with him, despite the chaos that's now present in her life. She and Leo understand each other fully and seem to hold a lot of the same traits in personality. She can be smothering and intrusive at times and seems to hold a bit of a competitive streak. Still, she's sassy, opinionated, loving and enthusiastic. She treats the trio as her own kids, and gives Bree the motherly advice when needed in boy troubles or other problems. As shown, she is not a big fan of the 4G world and gets tired of it quite a lot. She really doesn't like Eddy due to his insults and teasing. She also finds Eddy very annoying. She doesn't want Leo watching Pig Zombies or drinking any fizzy drinks because it makes him all jumpy. Tasha can also tell if Leo is hiding something when he calls her "Mommy". Family Donald Davenport Main article: Dasha Donald is Tasha's husband. Donald and Tasha both met on an online dating website. When Tasha and Donald got married, Leo and Tasha were both unaware that Adam, Bree and Chase were living in the house too. Both of them may have their differences or arguments, but they both love each other very much. Douglas Davenport Douglas is Tasha's brother-in-law. Tasha doesn't seem to get along with Douglas due to the fact that he gave her son bionics. Tasha often yells at him or Donald whenever Leo suffers an incident related to his bionic arm. Leo Dooley Main article: Tasheo Leo is Tasha's biological son and was her only child until she married Donald. Leo tends to misbehave and disobey Tasha, often calling her woman and lady instead of mom. Whenever Leo talks "baby talk", it's a sign that something is wrong with Leo. After Leo received bionics, Tasha is trying to get used to it. Bree Davenport Main article: Brasha Tasha is her adoptive mom and since Bree is currently the only other girl in the household, Tasha likes to spend a lot of time with her. She is most likely her favorite, due to the fact that she is a girl and less destructive. However, Tasha is not comfortable with her and her bionic siblings living in the house. In addition, Bree does not always agree with the advice Tasha gives. Eddy Main article: Taddy Eddy is one of Donald's inventions and is the security home system. He was probably Donald's only friend until he married Tasha, making Eddy jealous and dislike her. He likes to tease her and can become very sarcastic. In Speed Trapped, he froze her on her anniversary with Donald. On that day onwards, Tasha can choose when to shut Eddy down. She was also pretty happy when she discovered he was destroyed in the explosion (Sink or Swim). However, unfortunately, so was Donald's lab. Rose Dooley Main article: Rasha Rose is Tasha's mother. It was said and hinted that Rose was critical and hard on Tasha growing up, and still is. They often visit each other throughout the series. Trivia *Leo Dooley is her only child. *Her previous job before re-marrying is not listed. *She met Caitlin in Can I Borrow the Helicopter? on the phone. *Caitlin stalked her for weeks after Adam, Bree, and Chase left Mission Creek. *Principal Perry once called her Tania. (Trucked Out) *She has never mentioned her ex-husband. * It is unknown if she is in the future or not. She wasn't shown in the hologram. (Back From the Future) *She was the one who insisted that her husband get rid of the 'robots' he made for Leo. *She does not know how to play video games. Leo also stated the she is way too late to learn how to play video games. (Crush, Chop, and Burn) *She loves to donate, especially around Christmas. (Merry Glitchmas) *In the first episode, it was revealed by Leo that she met Donald through an online dating service. *She has been shown to be able to control her husband and get him to do what she wants to do, such as going to the beach, getting rid of the bionic siblings' robot copies, and having Donald celebrate their anniversary instead of Eddy's activation. *She was a news reporter in the episodes Rats on a Train, The Jet-Wing, Memory Wipe, and Three Minus Bree. **Leo and Krane think she's not a good reporter. (Bionic Birthday Fail, Taken) *She cracks under pressure as seen in the episode Rats on a Train. *She shares her wedding anniversary with Eddy's activation anniversary. *She calls Chase and Adam, "honey". *Thousand Island dressing makes her violently sick. (Three Minus Bree). *She's relatively more comfortable with Bree than with Adam and Chase. *She, along with Bree, are currently the only girls in the Davenport household. *She seems to despise fellow reporter Linda Montieres. *She has a sewing room, which she gives to Bree when Bree wants more privacy from Chase and Adam. *She wants to be more included in the kids' lives, as shown in the episode Trucked Out. *She has stepped inside a capsule (Bree's) before. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *She's really good at pranks. (Prank You Very Much) * Eddy once got stuck in her body and possessed her. (Three Minus Bree) * She learns that Douglas made Leo bionic. At first, she had became angry about it. In later episodes, she doesn't seem to care anymore, except when her mother Rose became involved. However, she did get concerned when she found out Leo used his energy transference ability on Donald. * She hates Eddy in many ways. * She loves salmon. * She's in a book club. (Speed Trapped) ** Leo's aunt, Janice, is a part of the book club. * Chase likes her cooking, but Adam doesn't. (Forbidden Hero) * According to Leo, she's still not sold on the idea of living with Adam, Bree and Chase (Bionic Houseparty). Understandable, since Donald failed to mention them before their wedding (Crush, Chop and Burn). * She has been absent for 3 out of 6 one hour specials (Bionic Showdown, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, and Bionic Rebellion). * She got angry at Douglas for giving Leo bionics in You Posted What?!?. It's assumed they made up. Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn * Leo's Jam * Rats on a Train * Exoskeleton vs. Grandma * Bionic Birthday Fail * Can I Borrow the Helicopter? * Drone Alone * Chore Wars * Dude, Where's My Lab? * Night of the Living Virus * Mission Invisible * Concert in a Can Season 2 * Speed Trapped * The Rats Strike Back * Missin' the Mission * Parallel Universe * Leo vs Evil * Trucked Out * Bionic Showdown * Memory Wipe * Avalanche * Prank You Very Much * Twas The Mission Before Christmas * No Going Back Season 3 * Sink or Swim * The Jet-Wing * Zip It * Scramble the Orbs * Taken * Three Minus Bree * Cyborg Shark Attack * You Posted What?!? * Merry Glitchmas * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bionic Houseparty * Adam Steps Up Season 4 *Bionic Rebellion *Left Behind *Forbidden Hero Gallery Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Non-Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Mothers Category:Celebrities Category:Victims of Bionics Category:Victims of Inventions Category:Dooley/Davenport Category:Davenport Bionic Academy Visitors